Picture This
by lannah
Summary: "You'd be surprised at what you can do to a bloke, Evans." Drabble. Lily/James.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world does not belong to me and was not my idea. Although I wish it was.

AN: I haven't written anything here in a long time but a drabble idea popped into my head. My title has nothing to do with story lol. As per my usual - no real plot. P.S. There are swear words present. 2 if I'm being exact.

* * *

><p>Lily was making her way out of the common room on the way to History of Magic when James Potter's face caught her attention.<p>

_"__What…"_

She paused beside the portrait hall squinting at a flyer posted up on the wall advertising an upcoming party, post-Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. James Potter's face with an expression to rival that of high fashion models in muggle magazines stared back at her along with the caption: _Can't get enough of this Captain's face? Then be in the Gryffindor Common Room, Saturday at 7pm when we celebrate Ravenclaw's defeat. _

Lily almost laughed out loud.

"Staring at my picture Evans? You really can't get enough of me can you?"

She turned to see the real life version of the flyer grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes she moved away from the flyer and made her way out of the portrait hole. James followed.

"You actually let Sirius get away with that?"

"I didn't _let_ Sirius get away with anything. He does it on his own."

"A little presumptuous of you though. You're acting like you already won."

James grinned. "This game's in the bag. Ravenclaw is terrible this year."

"You know, Sirius would get a better turnout for that party if he used his own face on that flyer, don't you think," Lily asked, smirking slightly.

She would never admit it out loud but she did enjoy their banter.

James chuckled. "You say these hurtful things but I know it's really a cover because you want me all to yourself. Including any pictures of me." His voice dropped, taking on a husky tone. "Don't worry, Evans. I'll give you _all_ the pictures you want," he finished, winking at her.

Lily shot him an exasperated glance but could not help the small smile playing at her lips as they turned down the hallway to Professor Binns' classroom.

"You got me, Potter. I go to bed thinking about you. I wake up in the morning thinking about you. So naturally I find any excuse to stare at pictures of you because I can't get enough of your magical, _magical_ face," she finished in an exaggeratedly breathy tone, clasping her hands together and batted her eyelashes at him.

His face was impassive. "I fucking hate you."

Lily started laughing.

"There you go, getting my hopes up and then crushing them with your mean, sarcastic comments," he said with an air of mock-hurt.

"Really? From the bloke who has the equivalent of the Witch Weekly's Angels constantly hanging off of his arms…and face and hair and eyeballs-"

James laughed at that.

"…something _I_ say gets your hopes up?" she finished disbelievingly.

He stopped in front her effectively cutting her off. Ignoring all rules about personal space and boundaries he took a step closer to her - the model-like face closer than she was comfortable with - which made her heart rate speed up, breathing to become shallow and overall just made her quite flustered.

"You'd be surprised at what you can do to a bloke, Evans."

Then he disappeared into the classroom leaving a confused Lily standing there, staring at the empty doorway.

"What? What does that even mean?" Lily muttered to herself. She shook her head. "Weirdo."

A sigh from behind her stopped her from walking into the classroom. She turned to see her friend Marlene shaking her head at her, an exasperated expression on _her_ face.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You know for a smart girl, you're really fucking stupid." Then she also proceeded to leave her in the hallway and head into the classroom.

Lily's mouth dropped open, partially offended. "Seriously? What did I do?"

Huffing in annoyance, she made her way into the classroom wondering what on earth was up with everyone today.

* * *

><p>AN: As usual - I will love you forever and ever for any reviews!<p> 


End file.
